Shima Date/Sandbox
It's a Sandbox, fanfiction. Bijujutsu *'Cloaks': Shukaku the Ichibi *'Sand Manipulation': *'Cursed Seals': *'Wind Affinity': *'The Ultimate Shield': Matatabi the Nibi *'Aspect of Death': *'Hypnotism': *'Fire Affinity': Isobu the Sanbi *'Coral Manipulation': *'Water Affinity': *'Shockwaves': *'Lava Manipulation': *'Earth Manipulation': *'Steam Manipulation': *'Immense Strength and Speed': *'Telepathy': Saiken the Rokubi *'Cellular Split': *'Acid Manipulation': *'Bubble Manipulation': *'Flying': *'Bug Noise': *'Reversal of Energy': *'Wind Manipulation': Gyūki the Hachibi *'Ink Manipulation': *'Sensory Void': *'Lightning Manipulation': Kurama the Kyūbi *'Unparalleled Regeneration': *'Fire Manipulation': *'Fox Fire': *'Hypnotism': *'Massive Killing Intent': *'Will Materialization': Shinju the Jūbi *'Near Indestructible Durability': *'Regeneration Unparalleled': *'Ten-Tails Malleable Chakra': :*'Ten-Tails Malleable Field': :*'Ten-Tails Malleable: Ultimate Shield': *'Yin-Yang Manipulation': :*'Chakra Absorption Wave': In the initial phase of the healing process, Shinju will begin to rapidly absorb all yin-ying energy from an ever expanding radius that is emitted from the Shinju and it's Roots. Rapidly stealing away the life and spirit of all within it's domain, the Shinju breaks down the energies of the realm and begins to reintegrate it back into it's body for further empowerment. This wave of charka absorption remains as a constant, eventually reaching far beyond the Heart of the Shinju itself. This absorption will continue to ebb until the healing process has climaxed. This chakra absorption wave is used in conjunction with the Nature Overload to create an uncontrollable imbalance that eventually leads to the Shinju's opposition to turn into solid stone; if in turn the energy does not lead into the process of their energies being overtaken with the Natural Energy, the Shinju will activate the Nature Technique: Fern Splitter to ensure the demise of those that try to use the energy given to them, or stolen from it's presence. Via the constant absorption, techniques would feel their impact drained as the energy inside of it is eaten away harmlessly to give the Shinju more power in turn. :*'Chakra Absorption: Contact': By focusing the absorption on a particular target through contact, the Shinju can begin to siphon the life force out a foe directly. The consumption process works familiarly with how dehydrates and eliminates all humidity in an area, except in turn, it deprives the body of the circulatory system, decaying the tenketsu and meridians, and eventually eroding their entire body as it eats away their entire being. This effort allows the Shinju to utilize her use of Hiroigui to attain their abilities and techniques. This same absorption through contact can also be used in conjunction with the Nature Overload, offering the Shinju a much quicker means of elimination. :*'Erosion': *'Nature Manipulation': :*'Disruption: I Ching': :*'Nature Overload': In conjunction with the waves of absorption that consume yin-yang energy within the Shinju's expanding influence, it will begin to saturate every aspect of nature with it's natural energy, rapidly creating an imbalance that will result in the foes spirit and body turning to stone. To ensure her opposition does not recover, the Shinju will activate a release that manipulates the energy it has put out and tucked away inside their coils, and give it form. Foes that are not sages will have their chakra destabilized in a short matter of time, turning them rapidly. :*'Nature Technique: Fern Splitter': This technique is familiar in fashion to the . Turning all the natural energy in the bodies of of aggressors into jagged branches that puncture out of their body, starting from the stomach and near the heart, viney branches sprouting from their finger tips and feet to ensnare them and contain their tenketsu; fueled by any further natural energy released from the foe. *'Elemental Manipulation': :*'Fire Release: Pin Point Explosion': :*'Fire Release: Streams of the Raging Dragon': :*'Fire Release: Exploding Exuberance': :*'Earth Release: Tremor Affliction': :*'Earth Release: Hunger of the World': :*'Earth Release: Rupture': :*'Water Release: Purging Flood': :*'Water Release: Barrier Waves': :*'Water Release: Boiling Rage': :*'Water Release: Seperation': :*'Wind Release: Gnashing Teeth': :*'Wind Release: Asphyxia': :*'Wind Release: Gas Bubble': :*'Wind Release: Temperature Change': :*'Fire-Wind Release: Sea of Boiling Flame': :*'Fire Wind Release: Hurricane of Flame': :*'Fire-Earth Release: Gaping Maw': :*'Fire-Earth Release: Molding': :*'Fire-Water Release: Cleansing Vapor': :*'Fire-Water Release: Oil Bath': *'Overwhelming Power': :Chakra Potency: :Horrendous Killing Intent: :Horrendous Killing Intent: Release: *'Seeds': :Gedō Mazō: :Totem Beasts: :Dukkha: *'Roots': :Spread and Consume: :Transmission: :Conversion: :Broadcast: :Broadcast: Tenpaachi: *'Empower': Hiroigui Consumed Humans Sage Arts Perfect Sage Mode shima267.png shima5.png shima6.jpg shima34.jpg shima1234.gif *'Moksha Seed: Uncontainable Force': *'Moksha Seed: Devour Your Shackles and Be Set Free': *'Sage Art: Life is Absolute': Tailed Beast Sage Modes Creation of All Things Perfect Form, Heart of the World *'Symphony of the Shinju: Opening of the Life Gate': The first of the four songs that result in the finale of the current world, Shima utilizes a portion of the Shinju's sealed power to connect it with the planet as a whole; on a spiritual level. Every aspect of the Asura Realm begins to be form an indistinguishable connection with her, allowing her to gain omniscient and omnipresence over the planet and closing the doors to the realms that link to it. In this song, the Shinju will have the ability to actively utilize every piece of nature, the winds, earth, and seas against her foes. The realm of life now opposing all that dare harm the god of the realm. :Utilizing all pieces of nature, the world now opposing all human life, the winds begin to change their composition to defend the host. Winds begin gusting at incredible speeds, tearing away at the earth, picking up foes off the ground and hurling them in all directions and against dangerous surfaces, guiding them into techniques and the other aspects of the realm to further their demise. The winds pressure altering on a whim to further dampen and weaken techniques and abilities a foe may have, even heat begins to add into the deadly reactionary defenses of the realm, collapsing on foes, vibrating against their organs to quickly deal with opposition. The likes of hurricanes, tornado's spanning across the world wherever the elements exist. *'Discord of the Human Soul: Connecting the Plane': *'Cleansing of the Earthly Plane: Heaven Shatter': *'Recreation of the World: The Final Song of All Existence':